


Found [Gift Art]

by Biocopic



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Art, Family, Fanart, Father-Son Relationship, Gift Art, Hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 21:26:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18126689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biocopic/pseuds/Biocopic
Summary: Art for wingsofthenight's Found





	Found [Gift Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wingsofthenight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofthenight/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Found](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443757) by [wingsofthenight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofthenight/pseuds/wingsofthenight). 



> This piece was inspired by the last paragraph of chapter ten of wingsofthenight's Found. I've been meaning to paint this for a while, but never got around to it. After the bittersweet ending in DMC 5 I wanted to paint something a little more happy and serene to counteract the feels. 
> 
> Hope you all like it.

 


End file.
